Dream With Me
by BoyShort
Summary: Kurogane seems to have woken up in a world with Sakura, with doors that lead to places that they least expect, and other doors that lead to disappearing people. Sakura comes back, but is she or the kid more embarrassed? KuroFai, SyaoSaku
1. Prologue

**Dream With Me**

* * *

Prologue. Note: Its KUROFAI. Obviously. And..uhh.. I don't think theres any spoilers.  
Second Note: KUROGANE HAS A POTTY MOUTH. (And an interesting way with nicknames.)  
Summary: Kurogane seems to have woken up in a world by himself, with doors that lead to places that he least expects, and other doors that lead to disappearing people. Of course he'll make it, but just how much of his sanity will he lose?  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa Chronicle. Clamp does.  
OH! And the song Fai sings is "You're Not Here" by Akira Yamaoka.

* * *

I woke up, my dull senses finally coming to. My head seemed to be in a daze, and as I looked about the seemingly deserted hallway I have been abandoned in, I realized that I had no memory of arriving here. I studied my surroundings, seeing how there's a lack of mages, children, or annoying white buns around, and was the slightest bit surprised about how many doors there were.

Why the fuck would somebody have this many doors? Maybe it's a hotel? I examined the doors, noticing how each one is different, like how the one I'm currently leaning against is a door that's completely black with no handle.

Maybe too many dumbasses entered without knocking? What a brilliant person.

I stood up, brushed myself off, and took a better look at the doors. The one in front of me is blue with white lace on it. Too girly to be anybody other than a particular frilly magician that I know.

I knocked on the door, knowing fully well that there is a possibility that this could be some random person's door. Either way, I was going to get some information about where I am, and how to get out. The door opened by the slightest touch of my hand. I couldn't help but peek in the room, but it was fully unintentional when my legs started walking in by them selves.

Sounds like something that is completely the Space Time Bitch's 'destiny's fault.

Glancing about, I noticed I was now upon a grassy hill, standing next to a certain blonde idiot mage, who didn't seem to notice my entrance. "Oi, mage." I called out, hoping to snap him out of his thought-filled dream and give me some freaking answers.

Damn it, I don't like not knowing where I am. Especially when the only person who seems to know is the King of the Mental Basketcases.

He ignored me, and he continued to sit there lost in his own thoughts. Shortly after, though, his head lolled back and turned toward me, but not quite at me, and sang.  
_"Blue skies to forever,  
Green grass blows in the wind, dancing."_  
He stood up and began walking down the hill. I followed, not quite sure if I'm supposed to. While I was lost in my own thoughts, he began to sing again.  
_"It would be a much better sight, with you, with me.  
If you hadn't met me, I'd be fine on my own, baby.  
Never felt so lonely,  
then you, came alone."_

I'm not sure if he's spurting out some words of emotions, or if he's just singing. Hell, I don't even know if he realizes I'm here yet.

I decided to take things into my own hands, and I reached out for his shoulder, ready to shake some sense into him. Instead, my hand went through his shoulder and he continued walking, completely oblivious to my attempt to stop him.

He turned and opened his arms, as if to invite somebody to hug him, and indeed, somebody did come along for him to hug. I would have rolled my eyes, or said something about how idiot mages aren't supposed to hug random strangers they find on random worlds, but something caught my attention.

Well, someone caught my interest. "What the Hell?" was all I could muster, but it didn't matter what I said. The hormonal twit still didn't seem to hear me. I'll have to ask him about this whole thing later; when he decides that it's no longer fun to ignore me.

Fai leaned his head against the person who he had his arms around, and as if on queue, the man, who still has my interest, wrapped his arms around Fai, who continued to sing.  
_"So now what should I do?  
I'm strung out, addicted to you.  
My body it aches, now that you're gone.  
My supply fell through..."_

I was getting tired of this song, and my patience was wearing thin. "Oi, mage!" I tried calling him again. He opened his mouth to sing, but I interrupted him. "SHUT UP AND TELL ME WHERE THE FUCK WE ARE!" That got his attention. He let go of his hugging partner, and stared toward me, but still not quite at me, with a scared look, before he literally fizzled out with reality. Or, reality is some pissy bitch who decided that I should be kicked out on my ass because I ruined Dumbass Mcgee's song. Either way, I'm back in the hallway where I started.

Something tells me I'm going to be stuck in this hallway for quite a bit of time.


	2. What's Wrong?

**Dream With Me**

* * *

Chapter 1: What's Wrong?  
Note: I know that the first chapter isn't as KuroFai as some people like, but I can assure you it will get better. Still no spoilers.  
Second Note: I think I will switch back and forth between Kurogane's and Fai's point of view. This is Fai's Pov. And yes, it IS a lot shorter, because I want to see if people can start to understand what's happening without me telling them.  
Summary: Kurogane seems to have woken up in a world by himself, with doors that lead to places that he least expects, and other doors that lead to disappearing people. But what does it all mean?  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa Chronicles. Clamp does.

* * *

I rose from my bed cautiously and quietly, making sure to make as little a sound as possible, and darted to the other bed in the room. I looked at the body in the bed, and sighed, knowing all-too-well that he won't hear me, but hoping he would anyway. "Kuro-poo..." I put my hand on his arm, wishing that my touch will snap him out of this daze.

It seemed like what I heard in my dream was all too real, and I had to make sure he wasn't trying to get my attention in real life. Of course, that was just wishful thinking… right?

I kind of hope so. He'd be a little freaked out if he saw my dream.

I was startled as I heard Sakura clear her throat near the doorway, probably hearing me and wondering if he awoke yet.

"Is he still sleeping?" She asks innocently, and I nod without turning to her.

"Yes. We can contact Yuuko tomorrow about it, see if something is wrong. For now, just return to bed. We can't do anything at this late an hour.." I say, realizing that I've been subconsciously rubbing his arm.

I can't help but laugh at how silly I am. I'm petting him like the big puppy he is.

Sakura's staring at me, I can feel it, as she internally decides if she should stay to make sure, or just go back to bed. "Alright…" She says, turning away from me and walking away.

I can't help but admit that sleeping sounds quite nice, and I return back to my bed, and collapse on it. I'm decently sure that I won't be able to sleep too much more tonight, seeing how weird my last dream was.

I can't exactly say it was a horrible dream, though.

I buried my face in my pillow, and quickly found how easily sleep came. As I drifted back into a dream, I can only remember one last thought in my mind being voiced into words.

"Kuro-tan.."

* * *

After thoughts: Jeez, that was short! Oh well, back to Kurogane's point of view next chapter. Reviews are nice, and I LOVE it when people add this story to alerts or favorites. It makes me fangirl squee inside, and inspires me to write more.  
**FINAL NOTE**: I might make this SyaoSaku if somebody leaves a comment or two telling me they would like that. 


	3. Misleading Doors

**Dream With Me**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Misleading Doors  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Tsubasa Chronicles. Clamp does.  
**Note**: Oh, the summary will keep changing. I forgot to mention that.  
**Summary**: Kurogane seems to have woken up in a world by himself, with doors that lead to places that he least expects, and other doors that lead to disappearing people. But is he really as alone as he thinks? KuroFai  
**Second Note**: Kurogane still has a potty mouth…

* * *

Damnit. Damnit. Damnit. Damnit. Damnit!** DAMNIT!**

HOW THE FUCK DO I GET OUT?

I've been pacing these hallways for some unruly amount of time, and I just KNOW that if some disappearing mage knew about this, he'd start laughing about how his 'big puppy has been defeated by a couple hallways'. But it's not just a couple hallways. It's a FREAKING MAZE.

And I KNOW that I've been walking in circles for a while, but there's no where else to go.

I turn onto another hallway. Door after door after door, each one different from the last. Why can't someone just let a door be? Is being unique all that important, compared to leaving this damned place?

I trip as I'm passing nearby the place I began. I glance back, and notice an appearing figure in the middle of the hallway. I'm completely temped to leave the person there, and just continue walking, but I know I'm not going to get out of this place if I don't know the way out, so I decide to at least attempt to ask for information instead.

I walk over, and look at the appearing person. They're shining colors, showing the body materializing under the effects of, no doubt, magic.

As some details start to appear, I notice how it's a girl, who looks like she's a teenager. She's not looking at me, and she's still not completely there, so I sit down at the black door with no handle again, and wait until the magic stops.

After a while, the girl is completely there, and I use the time between when she finished materializing and when she started moving to figure out who it was.

It was Sakura.

"…Kurogane-san?" She rubbed her eyes, staring at me with disbelieving, scared eyes that were actually kind of disturbing.

I 'hmph'ed, and looked away, knowing that just doing that would prove to the princess that I'm listening.

"Are you okay?" She asks, still staring at me with disbelieving eyes.

I glare at her questioningly. "I'm fine..." I say, but I don't take my eyes off her at all.

I don't see what she's worried about.

She noticed I was getting confused by her, so she decided to stop asking questions, and instead, she slid over and leaned against the closest door, which happened to be a pink door with wings painted on. A much better design than some of the other doors, but I still don't like it.

She looks left and right, and turns back to me. "Where's Fai-san, Syaoran-kun, and Moko-chan?"

I guess I should have assumed she would be more worried about them as opposed to where we are.

I point to the blue frilly door "The damn mage was in there, but something weird happened and he disappeared."

"And Syaoran-kun?" She looked at me, almost as if she was trying to plead the answer out of me.

I shrugged. I didn't know where he was, and I wasn't about to start getting worried over him. He can take care of himself.

I saw a small bit of recognition flicker through her eyes, as she finally seemed to comprehend that there were no other members of our cross-dimensional 'family' around. She glanced around, taking a better look at the hallway. "I…think I understand." She looks upward at the door she's leaning against, noticing how it has no handle, and then at my door, noticing how it also has no handle.

I'm pretty decently sure I know where she's going with this. 'i wonder why there are no handles on these doors' or something similar will probably be her next words.

Her eyes spring open, as if suddenly seeming to remember something, and she caught me completely off guard with what she said next. "When did you wake up? Fai-san and I were worried about you, and we were going to ask Yuuko-san what was wrong if you didn't wake up." I have no idea what she's talking about.

I stood up, and started walking down the hall, not really caring if she follows. I'll surely end up back in that spot anyway.

I hear her stand up, and run over, making sure to stand near me in case anything happens, or anything comes out to harm us.

I'm not all too sure why she assumes something will pop out of a hotel door and try to kill us. It sounds like a rather bad idea if you're trying to catch us off guard.

Sakura seems to have started talking while I was thinking. "…I made Syaoran-kun a desert that Fai-san called 'brownies'. I really hope he liked it, because he does so much for me and…" It doesn't sound very important, so I'm not going to bother listening.

As I continued walking about the hallways, seeing if I somehow missed something earlier, or if someone is mysteriously showing up like Sakura did, I heard her stop walking (and talking). I turned around, wondering what she found that I didn't, and saw her staring at a door, her hand resting lightly above the door handle, but not quite on it.

"It reminds me of Syaoran-kun…" she said, almost absently. Her hand touched the doorknob, and immediately, as if automatically, she opened the door and stepped in.

I have no idea how the kid doesn't realize how much his princess loves him. If he's away from her any longer, I wouldn't doubt that she'll become obsessed, and go get a small puppy to name 'Syaoran-kun'.

I walked back to the door, determined to go rescue the princess from where-ever she put herself.

I turned the knob, but the door wouldn't budge. I throw my weight against the door, but yet again, it doesn't move.

Damnit, the princess might have a point with this door being like the kid, because it sure is just as determined with keeping me out as the kid is with getting the princess's feathers.

I decide to leave her behind as I keep walking, knowing that I will just end up walking in the same circle/square/whatever again, and come back here eventually.

And it's not like she'll be in any danger if that door is even the slightest bit like Syaoran. He obviously loves her far too much to let anything bad happen to her.

…Why do the doors remind us of people? Am I becoming as insane as the damned mage?

I decided to see if I could name all the people that the doors reminded me of, and I found that it was quite easy.

Tomoyo (light purple and black, with lace, beads, and sparkles), Souma(black with a sword painted on that was pointing at Tomoyo's door, no doubt showing her loyalty), Fai (the frilly blue one), Syaoran (dark green with an amber handle, a sand timer on it), Sakura (pink with wings on it, no handle), etc.

Could the black one with no handle be mine?

I returned back to Syaoran's door, and sat down against the door across from it (I'm decently sure the person that this door is supposed to 'belong' to is Ryuu or something).

I can only hope I'm not going to be in these never-ending hallways as long as I feel like I am.

* * *

**Ending Notes**: I tried making it at least 2 ½ pages, so it's not as short as the last one. Oh, and thank you everybody for the comments and for my story being added to your favorites or alerts. I'll be even happier if you leave a review for this chapter too… Oh, and I tried to make it a little more SyaoSaku for you peoples, but I'm accepting any type of pairing, but KuroFai is going to be the main one. 

**It's now going to be my goal to try and get at least 30 reviews by the end of this story.**


	4. DayDreams and NightMares

**Dream With Me**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Daydreams and Nightmares**  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Tsubasa Chronicles. Clamp does.  
**Summary**: Kurogane seems to have woken up in a world with Sakura, with doors that lead to places that they least expect, and other doors that lead to disappearing people. Can Syaoran and Fai save them? KuroFai, slight SyaoSaku  
**Second Note**: You guys need to tell me if I did a good enough job with SyaoSaku.. I'm not very good with them. (psst, I sucked so hard with this dream TT)  
warning HOMG GUYS KISSING!  
Oh well! Fai's PoV!

* * *

"Yuuko-san, help us! Kurogane is still not waking up! And now something's wrong with Sakura!" Mokona worriedly tried to explain to the image on the wall.

I crossed the room to Syaoran, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, protectively watching the princess sleep. I can't stand to see him so… vulnerable.

"Sakura-chan isn't waking up either?" Yuuko spoke back, seeming to try and make sure she has everything right before she says anything. I sat down on the edge of the bed by Sakura's feet.

Wouldn't it be kind of sadistically funny if she said something wrong for once?

"Hai." Syaoran finally spoke up, glancing at the image of the witch determinedly.

"It's because they can't. It's impossible for a person to wake up without a soul." She said, resting her chin upon her hand, showing how she already knew this would happen, and how bored she apparently was.

"How can we help them?" I ask, without even a guess as to what she'll say.

Although I'm kind of hoping it'll be something funny, I doubt she'd say something like 'Put dog ears on them'.

I can still dream, though.

* * *

I won't be able to sleep tonight.

Knowing what's wrong with Kurogane and Sakura… it's going to be torture.

And I'm sure Syaoran is feeling the same way.

"_This is happening to a lot of people around the whole country. The only way to bring them back is to retrieve the feather."_ Yuuko had simply stated.

"…_but until then, Kurogane and Sakura will live in dreams. If they don't choose a host, whose dreams they shall haunt, they won't be able to come back. You'll only be able to see them if you are expecting them, though, so make sure to try to keep your minds aware of that while you sleep."_

They will live in dreams…

Sakura will no doubt be in Syaoran's dreams…

But will Kurogane visit me during the night?

Has he already done so?

Sleep won't come easy tonight.

* * *

I just hope that I won't do anything I might regret in my dream.

I smiled slyly, as I walked over to the bed. I sat down on the edge and leaned back.  
_"Come on Closer,  
I want to show you,  
What I'd like to do."_

He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. A simple turn, and I'm over him.  
_"You sit back now,  
Just relax now,  
I'll take care of you.."_  
A sloppy kiss.

"_Hot temptations,  
Sweet sensations,  
Infiltrating through.  
Sweet sensations,  
Hot temptations,  
Coming over you…"_

I lean forward, another quick kiss.  
_"Gonna take it slow, babe  
Do it my way  
Keep your eyes on me."_  
I hear the door open,  
someone walks in,  
the illusion of the man on the bed and the real thing are both in the room.

It doesn't stop me. It doesn't faze me.  
_"Your reaction  
To my action  
Is what I want to see"  
_I drape my arms over him, and kiss him again, noticing how the other one flinches from his position by the door. He stares at me, surprised, and I rise from my position, walk over slowly, grab his hand, about to lead him over to the bed, with the other him, but he interrupts me.

"What are you doing?" His hand purposely slips away from mine, I walk away. "And what the hell are you wearing?!" I turn, glance down, and smile again when I notice he's still staring at my clothing.

"_Rhythmic motion,  
Raw emotion,  
Infiltrating through."_  
I lay back down over the other man, still on the bed, mouthing sweet things, trying to get the other one in the bed.

In a blur of nothing, the other man is over to the bed, and I am quick to kiss him. He flinches again, and I can feel his stare against my closed eyes. I break away from the moment, still singing my silent song.  
_"Sweet sensations,  
Hot temptations,  
Coming over you.."_

Realization suddenly hits me…

And this whole illusion disappears.

* * *

I roll over in my bed, thinking about what just happened.

If that was really Kurogane..by the door..then…

"…Fuck."

* * *

**Ending Notes**: Uhh… I really hope that wasn't confusing. Naughty naughty Fai… makes you wonder how Kurogane will react when this is all over. You should tell me what you think will happen next in a review.

**AND I LOVE YOU GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS, ADDING THIS STORY TO YOUR FAVORITES, AND ADDING IT TO YOUR ALERTS!** (It makes me feel privileged…)


	5. Inevitably Unavoidable

**Dream With Me**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Inevitably Unavoidable**  
**Disclaimer**: I STILL don't own Tsubasa Chronicles. Clamp does.  
The song that Fai sang last chapter is 'Come on Closer' by Jem. I forgot to put that in…  
**Summary**: Kurogane seems to have woken up in a world with Sakura, with doors that lead to places that they least expect, and other doors that lead to disappearing people. Can things get any weirder? KuroFai, Slight SyaoSaku  
**Note: THANKS FOR THE KIND REVIEWS! (It makes me feel privileged.)**  
**Second Note**: I really hate this chapter. I don't know why, but I do.  
Kuro-bonbon's Point of View!

* * *

I don't think I'm ever going to go into that room again. 

I was going to ask the damned flirt why he was hugging an imposter of me before, and if he STILL knew the way out, but this is too much. Wearing something a bit sluttier than a belly dancer outfit AND kissing me, while the imposter of me was on the bed with him?

I can't believe I ever doubted him of being gay.

But something still isn't right here…he wouldn't do that normally. He's only ever been a freaking tease.

Sakura walks over to her door and sits down, completely blushing, and fidgeting with her finger, all while avoiding eye contact with me.

I bet something weird happened with her, too, with Syaoran.

It's probably something stupid, like he held hands with her. Damn hormonal teens.

I quickly decide that I should ask her if I want to know if something is wrong with just the mage, or Syaoran too. "Why are you fidgeting so much?"

"I-I'm sorry, Kurogane-san." She stops, but still doesn't look at me. She curls up in a ball, puts her head on her knees, and stares off into space.

"Did the kid do something weird?"

She squeaked and her face turned a shade darker red.

"He s-_sang_ to me…" She drifted off, becoming lost in her memories.

I don't think you can handle a sword AND sing. They just…don't go together.

The fucking mage did sing songs, too, but I hope, to whatever god that seems to hate me up there, that Syaoran didn't sing the same suggestive song that the basketcase did.

I can feel myself slightly shudder at the thought of Syaoran in the outfit that the magician was wearing.

"...and he...kissed me." She put her hand to her cheek, rubbing it lightly. She then rose from her spot, and walked dreamily back to the kid's door. She twisted the knob, and attempted to open it, but the door would not open. She pushed harder, and yet it wouldn't open.

She sighed, and knocked gently. "Syaoran-kun, may I come in?" She asked nicely.

"Why are you asking? Why not just kick down the door or something?" I ask, and she turns swiftly.

"A voice told me we have to find someone-" Sakura jumped, as if some imaginary voice cut her off. She glanced about the whole hallway, apparently looking for something, before calming down and glancing back at me. "Syaoran-kun!" she says at nothing in particular.

She looks back at me, like she's expecting me to say something, or do something, but I have no idea what the fuck is going on with her, so I just stare back at her.

Maybe she finally snapped?

She then turned back to the door. "I'm sure." She speaks, and a loud clicking signifies the door unlocking.

The princess turns to me, "I hope you find your host soon, Kurogane-san." And then she steps into the room.

What the hell is that supposed to mean?!

* * *

Sakura still hasn't come out yet. 

Of course, there seem to be no clocks here, so it's quite hard to tell how long it's been since she entered Syaoran's 'room'.

I'm starting to give up on sitting here, waiting for something to happen, and try the other doors.

I'll go to Tomoyo's door, and see if she's the PRINCESS Tomoyo. Although, if she's like any of the Tomoyos we've met, she won't try to do anything weird like a certain tease would.

* * *

"You've been freaking EXPECTING me?!" I raise my voice, and she smiles.

"Of course, Kurogane. Have you forgotten already that I'm a dreamseer? Although it's a bit strange about having a dream, telling me about how I'll have a dream, where I'll meet you. At least you still act like you used to." She says, still smiling.

I want to become enraged at her for how much trouble she put me through by sending me to that Dimension Bitch's place, but knowing better than doing so, because she's a princess, and I don't want to find out if she could put another cures on me with her mind.

So instead, I just settle for glaring at her, making sure the two words in my head are sent through her. 'Fuck. You.'

She giggles to herself, enjoying my annoyance. "Have you found a host yet, Kurogane?" She asks, instead of bringing up my travels.

"What would I need a host for?"

"It's your only way out. I'm sorry I can't explain more, but I don't really understand it, myself." She looks slightly saddened, and looks away from me. "Just make sure to ask nicely, and they might let you enter."

I don't really understand, either, but I'm not going to admit that any time soon. "As long as the 'host' isn't the damned mage, I'll get a stupid 'host' so I can get out of here. If need be, can't you or Souma be my 'host'? If I can talk to you now, can't you suffice as a 'host'?"

She still looks saddened. "I'm sorry, Kurogane, Souma and I can't be your host. It must be someone from the world you're currently in. Who is this 'mage' you speak of, anyway?" She tilts her head, trying to use her 'cute princess' technique to make me tell her what she wants to hear.

I look away from her and cross my arms. "Tch. Like I'll tell you."

She leans forward, and continues to stare at me, and I glare at her out of the corner of my eye.

She finally sighs and backs down, fixing her dress. "Fine, Kurogane. You can tell me when you get back."

"Like hell I will. I'm not going to tell you anything about that damned slutty magician." I say, not really worrying about saying too much information.

"Is she pretty?" The princess asks.

She's getting the wrong idea…

"Maybe she likes you?"

She's REALLY getting the wrong idea.

"You know, just because she's trying to attract your attention doesn't mean she's a sl-"

"IT'S A HE."

"…oh."

She's finally catching on. She thinks about it for a second, before looking back at me innocently. "What if _he_ likes you?"

I thought that was obvious through his constant flirting…

She continues "I meant as something more than just friends?"

Damn her and her ability to tell what I'm thinking about.

I stood up abruptly and walked out of the room. I need to go straighten something out with this... high-school flirt.

"Good-bye, Kurogane! Tell me how your talk with him goes!" she waves, a giggle wavering through her voice.

..Fuck.

* * *

**Ending Notes**: Uhh.. I don't really like this chapter, because I feel its too confusing, but its the only way that I can move on with the story. In the next chapter, Fai and Syaoran will go and start getting the feather, and answers will start being given. ...except for things like 'how come Kurogane knew what a belly dance outfit was?'. You can make up your own answer for that.

**Dear Reviewers: **I'll heart you forever if you leave a review, and I'll LOVE you forever if you leave a nickname for Kurogane or Fai in the review.


	6. Stages of Doubt

**Dream With Me**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Stages of Doubt**

**Disclaimer**: They're all like little dolls… and the dollmaster is Clamp.

**Summary**: Kurogane seems to have woken up in a world with Sakura, with doors that lead to places that they least expect, and other doors that lead to disappearing people. But who will Kurogane pick as his host? KuroFai, SyaoSaku

**Note: THANK YOU SAINA TSUKINO FOR THE KUROGANE NICKNAME! (too bad nobody else put nicknames in)**

**Second Note**: The stuff between the '' symbols mean he's talking to the people in the dream world._ Italics means that it's someone from the dreamworld talking.  
_

The 'hormonal twit's Point of view!

* * *

I drink another sip of tea, watching out in the distance. I lean forward on the table, resting my head upon my arms. After what happened, I don't know how I'm going to sleep. 

"…Fai-san?" Syaoran walks near me and looks at me.

"I'm sorry, Syaoran-kun, but I didn't hear a word you said." I smile.

I must have been thinking harder than I thought.

Or I must be very tired. It's not like I slept ever since my…weird dream with Kuro-rin. I take another sip of tea to try and get rid of the fatigue.

"Are you ready to go, Fai-san?" He repeats.

"Yea, I'll be ready in just a moment, alright?" I stand up, grabbing my tea, and walk over to the sink. I gulp down the tea, knowing that pouring it down the drain would do less help for me than drinking the rest, and then splash some water on my face.

"Fai-san.." Syaoran walks up next to me. "Sakura wants to know if you're okay." He says, and I can almost see the same caring emotion in his eyes that Sakura had.

It's an immediate response to say 'I'm fine', but I can't help but wonder about Sakura.

"How…" I'm not really sure about how to word it, and I hope he's a bright enough lad to figure out what I mean to say.

"She chose me as a host, so she can see what I see, and hear what I hear."

It was obvious that Sakura was going to choose Syaoran, but I was hoping that there was a sliver of a chance that I would get Sakura, and Syaoran would be with Kuro-rin, because Kuro-dear will never want to choose me as a host.

I hope he gets out of dream world before we get the feather… which will be quite soon.

I yawn, completely forgetting about Syaoran standing right there. "Oh, I must be more tired than I thought. I haven't been getting a very good night's sleep."

"Why not, Fai-san?" Syaoran continues watching me, and I splash my face with water again to prevent myself from looking at him. He's kind of creepy when he's watching me this intensely for an answer.

Of course, I lie. Syaoran and Sakura might be able to tell that I'm lying, but I'd rather that then tell them _'Oh, I just freaked out Kuro-daddy with a disturbing dream of me in a belly-dancer outfit and trying to seduce him over to the bed.' _I glance over at Syaoran, who is still watching me. It would be pretty interesting to see his reaction if I said that.

"Don't worry, it's nothing. The beds are just too hard for me to feel comfortable on." I flash another smile, hoping they won't push it. Of course, it's not a complete lie, they are pretty hard, but we've been in worlds with worse.

"Oh." He looks away from me awkwardly, and I know that he and Sakura know I lied.

"Are we ready, Syaoran-kun?" He glances back up at me.

"Hai." He says, and walks away to grab the map we acquired.

I watch him walk away, almost falling asleep again. "Mokona can feel sadness in Fai's heart!" The little fluff ball popped up onto the counter.

I didn't know I was radiating gloom that much. "You can, Moko-chan?"

It nods. "Yup! It's more like a fear of being rejected than sadness, though, but Fai isn't happy either way." It hugged my arm.

I don't really wanting to be here.

"Mokona will sleep with Fai-san tonight!" It cheered.

Great.

I don't mind sleeping with Mokona, actually, he's quite comforting to have around after a bad nightmare or something. I just don't want to wake up with him after a dream of attempting to get to second base with Kuro-min.

I really hope I don't sleep talk when I have those dreams…

I walked to the door, Syaoran and Mokona soon following.

Opening, I point to the mountain in the nearby distance. "So, Moko-chan, the feather should be up there?"

"Yup!"

"Well, lets go!"

"_Mage, let me in."_

'…Kuro-pon?'

"_Yea, it's me. Now let me in!"_

'Kuro-rin wants to enter my mind? That's no way to ask to enter, Kuro-chan.'

By this time, I didn't notice that Syaoran and Mokona stopped and are staring at me. "Sorry, I'm just more tired than I expected." I flashed a smile, and we all started walking toward the mountain.

"_Enter someone's mind? I don't want to enter you're fucking mind, mage, I want to get the fuck out of here! So let me in!"_

'My my, Kuro-dear, that's not very polite of you. Say please, Kuro-kin.'

"…_I'm only doing this because Tomoyo said I can't choose her."_

'Wait…is Kuro-kin choosing me as his host?'

"_Not if you pull something like you did earlier. Why were you wearing a fucking belly dancer outfit, anyway?!"_

I'm not sure how to respond, so I do the only way I can; I dodge the question.

'I can't guarantee anything, Kuro-bonbon.' I admit solemnly, which is quite contrary to how I really feel.

I kind of want to try that dream out again, and see if it works this time, but with a different outfit.

Syaoran and I arrive at the base of the mountain quicker than I expected. There are very small steep stairs that lead up to the top of the mountain, where there is a small temple. "We should be careful, Syaoran-kun."

"Hai. The feather should be at the top of the mountain inside the temple. There was a rumor that somebody actually has the feather, and that's why nobody has dared to go up the mountain."

I nod, and we both start climbing the small stairs of the mountain. It's quite easy for me to climb, but quickly, Syaoran trips. I catch him, and he starts to climb up on all fours, which appears to help him gain speed.

I watch him crawl up ahead, and I can't help but imagine him wearing dog ears and a dog tail.

"_Fine. You can be my 'host'. Just open the door!"_

I'm not exactly sure how to 'open the door' as he puts it. So I'll just try thinking about opening the door or something…

'Right away, Kuro-woof! Yuuko told Syaoran-kun and I, that once you or Sakura-chan enter someone's mind and claim them as your host, you can't leave until we retrieve the feather. Are you sure you want to enter?'

I hear something, which I believe is the 'door' opening. 'No peeking at my thoughts, 'kay Kuro-sama?'

"_Tch. I won't guarantee anything."_

Well isn't this just a fantastic situation?

* * *

**Ending Notes**: I'll still luff you if you leave Kuro or Fai nicknames.. 

**Other Ending Note**: Sorry this took so long to write. I've been addicted to MapleStory. I skipped giving it to Zaika-Purr (my partner in crime) so I could get it online faster! I'm sorry for the wait, guys!


	7. OverImaginative Reality

**Dream With Me**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Over-Imaginative Reality**  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own anybody from Tsubasa Resevoir Chronicles. They are owned by Clamp.  
**Summary**: Kurogane seems to have woken up in a world with Sakura, with doors that lead to places that they least expect, and other doors that lead to disappearing people. What is _in_ Fai's mind, anyway? KuroFai, SyaoSaku  
**Note: Sorry this took so long. I just didn't want this chapter to be as sucky as the last one, and I started getting all angsty. Please Review, because that tells me people still like this story! I'll end up not updating anymore if people don't comment, because then I'll think that I'm doing it for nothing.**  
**POTTY MOUTH WORDS!!**  
Mr. Problems-with-Anger-Management's point of view! (teehee, I'm getting creative!)

* * *

I examine my new prison, which doesn't look really like a cage. 

It's actually a meadow… with flowers. That look slightly _sparkly._

Figures! Leave it to the mage to make me stay with fucking flowers.

I turn completely around, not quite sure if this whole area is just girly shit, or if there's actually something that's even the tiniest bit more masculine than the rest of this crap.

"What the hell, mage?!" I voice my aggravation, not really caring if he can actually hear me.

'_What's the matter, Kuro-pon? My mind isn't to your liking?'_

I sighed. I hate it when he plays dumbass.

'_Fine, Kuro-puff, but even if I try thinking something that you would like, it might still have something that I like in it.'_

One by one the flowers melted away, and I was left in a room. It looked like I was now in an empty house.

I'm not sure if the magician wanted it to be empty, or if he hasn't thought up anybody else, yet.

I walk out of the room that I assume was the living room, and into the kitchen.

Sakura was over by the stove, looking like she's cooking something, while Syaoran was helping her get the ingredients.

"Welcome back, Kurogane-san. Did you have a good walk?" Sakura turns to me and smiles.

I grunt in approval, and study the room. Shouldn't the mage be in his own imagination?

"Fai-san went to bed for the night." Syaoran opened a cupboard and took out some flour, handing it to Sakura

I walked out of the room, down the hallway, opening the closed door on the right.

First thing that enters my line of vision is Fai, who was in sitting in bed, and the image of myself that Fai seems to INSIST on having around, leaning over the bed.

Second thing I notice is what they're doing. _Making out?!_

"What the FUCK! You're just doing this to piss me off, aren't you?!"

The image of me disappeared, and Fai stared at me with a look of fear, before his smile came back for a second. "Sorry, Kuro-bun."

I sighed, realizing I'm probably going to need some therapy after this whole ordeal. I wonder how insane I would sound, because "We're looking for Sakura's feathers" sounds like our royal princess is a chicken and "He likes to try and do sexual things to me in his mind" makes me sound like a bigger lunatic than the mage.

"Kuro-chu? You're staring." Fai waves a hand at me, trying to snap me out of it.

I do, but I now have a question to ask. "Why the Hell do you always have to be making out, or something dirty like that, with a fake me, every time I walk in the room?!"

He was taken off guard by my question, and his face shows his shock for only a split second before it goes back to a smile. "This time, it was a mistake." He glances away. "Syaoran-kun says that Sakura-chan is worried about you, a lot. They're both afraid that you and the princess won't be able to escape our minds, and I guess if I think about you, weird things happen." He climbs out of bed, and started to walk toward the door, which is where I currently stand.

"Why can the princess hear you say something to the kid, but I can't hear it when the kid says something to you?"

"They're fully connected. Syaoran-kun loves Sakura-chan so much that Sakura-chan can hear everything that Syaoran-kun says, and can sometimes speak for herself through him." He walked past me, out the door, and as he walked down the hallway, I heard "And if I know my Kuro-poo, he certainly doesn't love me."

* * *

**Ending Notes: **angst angst If you don't leave reviews, I'll feel discouraged and might take a long time to finish the next chapter, like I did this one. Oh well. I just hope its better than last chapter. 


	8. Nothing More Than Friends

**Dream With Me **

* * *

**Chapter 7: Nothing More Than Friends…**  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tsubasa Resevoir Chronicles, or anybody from it. They are all owned by Clamp.  
**Summary**: Kurogane seems to have woken up in a world with Sakura, with doors that lead to places that they least expect, and other doors that lead to disappearing people. Syaoran and Fai found the feather, but is it worth all this trouble? KuroFai, SyaoSaku  
**Note: cheers I have thirty reviews! parties That was my goal, and now, I am INSPIRED!  
Second Note: I will continue saying thank you to anybody who EVER posted nicknames. Right now, I believe that's..two people total. Kaitlin, and Saina Tsukino.** Oh well! That's more nicknames than I could have came up with by myself. **Thanks a bunch everyone for the reviews!!!**_**  
Everybody has a potty mouth, now don't they?!**_**  
Sir Prance-a-lot's point of view. (Everytime I say that it reminds me of Fai)  
**

* * *

It was a dream… that never could have happened. 

No, I would have never let my guard slip that easily. Not around him.

It was just a dream. It must have been…

"Fai-san, do you remember what the guardians at the top of the temple wanted for the feather?" the young archaeologist questioned.

I shook my head, trying to think of anything but the reoccurring things that happen between Kuro-puu and myself. "Something about how to heal the disease the youngest seems to have caught." I sigh in a dazed manner, thinking about the whole situation, and yet nothing in particular. "I'm surprised they're willing to trade the feather with us. They don't seem to be too fond of the people who don't live in the temple."

Syaoran nodded. "Mm. The eldest claimed that it was the citizens of the city that caused the Gods of this world to get mad enough to curse the youth of the temple with the disease in the first place." He glanced over at me. "Where should we check first to find the cure?"

"Mokona will call Yuuko-san!" Moko-chan hopped up onto the table I was leaning against, and I can't help but smile at its enthusiasm. "Yuuko-san might be able to help get a medicine!"

"Thank you, Mokona-chan." Syaoran nodded and smiled as well, sitting down in one of the chairs nearby Mokona.

Mokona's jewel lit up, and the picture of the dimension witch popped up onto the wall.

"Good Morning, Mokona." The witch glanced at Syaoran, and then at me. "Is there something you might want to request? You know I cannot take Kurogane and Sakura out of your minds, without a hefty price that you are probably unwilling to pay, or is it something else you wanted to ask?" I assume she knows what we are contacting her about, but she's just waiting for us to ask anyway.

"Is there anyway to cure the youth of the temple?"

She smiled, and I knew what she said was either going to be very amusing for her, or very embarrassing for us. "There will, of course, be a price." Her smile grew slightly.

Syaoran hesitated from the look on the witch's face, so I smiled, pretending to be completely oblivious to the weird vibe the witch is giving off, and asked "What would that be?"

"I heard there's a famous bookstore in that world, luckily also in the town you're currently in, but I haven't been able to go and visit it lately. Could you go in and pick up the book 'BL Galaxy' for me?" she innocently asked.

That's it? Her devilish grin was for a book? Poor Syaoran over there, who was probably blushing his head off from said smile, was almost given a heart-attack for a book?

"Okay!" I said, smiling. I feel like we've been let off easy, but something tells me that can't be the case.

Maybe the bookstore was further than she let on, so we'd have to walk a long way?

"I'll give you the cure once you give me the book, alright?" She closed her eyes, but amusement still shone through. "Well, talk to you then! Bye, Mokona!" She waved it off and the image disappeared.

I turned to Syaoran. "Shall we go get that book?" He nodded slightly. "Syaoran-kun, do you know where the book store is?" another nod.

I walked toward the door, and looked back at Syaoran, who was still lost in thought. "Syaoran-kun?"

He snapped out of it, and rushed to the door. "Y-yea, let's go. The book store should be five blocks down on the left."

As we were walking, I yawned.

I really haven't slept much, knowing that Kuro-wanwan can see my dreams and innermost desires, have I?

…he's been quiet, hasn't he? I wonder what he's up to.

I hope he hasn't found anything that he will question later..

I was startled out of my thoughts by Syaoran, who seems to have stopped in front of me without me noticing. "Fai-san, we're here."

I blinked and looked up. Had I been that deep in my thoughts? "Ah, it seems we are. Let's try and get the book the Dimensional Witch was asking for without wasting too much time."

"Right." We walked forward and into the building.

Glancing about, I quickly remember our inability to read this world's language.

I notice a guy waiting behind a counter, dressed in something that I assume is the dress code for the workers. I turn to tell Syaoran that I'm going to go ask, but he's already gone, trying to figure out the writing on and in the books.

I walk over to the man behind the counter.

"Hi, how may I help you?" He offers a fake smile, but being a master of them myself, I can tell this isn't what he wants to be doing.

"Do you happen to know where the book 'BL Galaxy' is?" I slouch against the counter.

He smiles again, more real this time, before he walks out from behind the counter, and starts walking toward the books. "Right this way." He says, slightly giggly.

He slows down so I can catch up, and he looks at me. "So you're into that kind of stuff too?" I'm not sure how to respond, so I don't for the moment. "Well, we're here." He walks over to a shelf of books, and within a couple seconds, he has the book, and is handing it to me.

He winks at me, waves, and walks away. "Ta-ta, see you at the counter." He says, and I'm still unsure how to respond.

I glance down at the book, and flip it open once to see what it is.

...I think I know what BL stands for…

I better not let Syaoran see this. He already blushes at the sight of people kissing, never mind doing anything that is in this book.

'_What the HELL, you fucking wizard?!" _Kurogane yells through my head.

I kind of forgot about him. _'What's wrong, Kuro-rin?'_ I really hope he's not complaining that I did something unconsciously again.

'_You are RAPING me, and you wonder what's wrong?!' _ He screams, and it echoes through my ears.

I must have done it while seeing the pictures in Yuuko's book. I can't look in it anymore, or else Kurogane might get even more pissed off at me.

'_What-ever do you mean, Kuro-pin?'_ I ask innocently.

'_YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT THE FUCK I MEAN.'_ I can't help but giggle.

I'll try thinking other thoughts to prevent the me in my mind from doing anything that I wouldn't do in real life.

I can't think of anything except how mad Kurogane is at me. I didn't think molesting him will get him any closer to liking me, but this just proves my point, and I'll add it on my list of 'Ways to Annoy a Ninja'.

Along with calling him nicknames, poking him, cooking desserts for every meal, taking his clothes, buying him a pink dress and THEN taking the rest of the clothes, so he doesn't have an option, and 'by-accidentally' giving him milk instead-

'_STOP IT, YOU FREAKING MAGICIAN!' _He yells, quite loudly, through my head, which is now starting to hurt.

If things continue the way they have been, I think I'll need to buy some headache medicine on the way home.

I wonder if pain reliever would make Kuro-pain be quiet.

I shake my head, trying to get myself out of my thoughts. He's only going to yell more if I ignore him.

'_What did I do now?' _I ask, looking around for the determined brown haired boy.

I need to find Syaoran and get out of here before I'm tempted to look at this book again.

'_Pick one: making a long list of Dumbass Names to call me, poking me in the cheek repeatedly, trying to force feed me a 'Twinkie' thing…'_ he rambles

I turn around the corner of another isle of books, and sigh when there is nobody there.

I yawn again. Kuro-run's uninterested voice makes me feel like he's reading me a bed-time story, instead of making a list of things he's complaining about, and its still ringing through my head.

'…_trying to get me to wear a pink dress, or trying to make me drink milk.'_ he continues.

I could really use a nap after Kuro-pun's horribly boring story, but I guess I have to congratulate my inner self for being able to annoy the ninja in such a short amount of time.

I turn the corner of another bookshelf, and find Syaoran in the same place I left him, looking just as confused.

"Syaoran-kun, I found the book." I say, holding up the book backwards, so he can't see the weird cover, which would obviously make him blush.

He nods, and we walk up to the counter.

"Welcome back." The guy waves at me in a weird manner.

I hand him the book, and make sure to make it seem like Syaoran is just waiting, not quite for me. I don't want this guy to be getting any wrong ideas..

"This is all I'll be buying." I smile

He winks at me and looks like he's about to say something, but Syaoran decides he has to say something first.

"Excuse me, but do you know what BL stands for?"

I can feel the blood rush from my face. If I answer right, Syaoran will be scarred, but if I answer wrong, the man behind the counter will just correct me, so I just stay silent.

"Don't you know? It means Boy Love. The book's full name is 'Boy Love Galaxy'." He flips open a page and shows it to Syaoran and myself, and it just so happens that the page is too graphic for either of us.

Not only that, but it just burned itself into my mind, and my brain and imagination are racing to comprehend it.

Two males. Having sex. Everything is shown.

I start to daydream without realizing it, and before I know it, it's not just two random boys. It's myself and…

Fuck.

I don't think I'm going to sleep tonight.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **dances around I love this chapter. :3 

Oh and thank you guys for the constructive reviews. I stopped playing MapleStory so I could get this done, and I'm not even angsting anymore because of the reviews. cheers

AND GUESS WHAT?! ANOTHER DREAM! gasp I like the dreams. They're fun to do.

_**Now, here's a question for the readers: Should there be a lemon in the next chapter? Just post a yes or no answer in your review, alright? My partner-in-crime, Zaika-Purr, says there should be, and personally I don't really care. Whatever makes the readers happy.  
**_


	9. Realization

**Dream With Me**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Realization**  
**Disclaimer** – Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles is owned by CLAMP. The song, Poison, is by Alice Cooper.  
**Summary** - Kurogane seems to have woken up in a world with Sakura, with doors that lead to places that they least expect, and other doors that lead to disappearing people. How much will Kurogane be scarred? KuroFai, SyaoSaku  
**Note: I wrote this chapter shortly after the last one, so I didn't receive all the reviews until later. If you want to know what will happen to the idea of a lemon, read the After-Thoughts, because I'm too lazy to put them up here.**  
**Note: Thank you everybody for the reviews. And Saina Tsukino for MORE nicknames.  
**Great. More Potty Mouth Words.  
Mr. If-I-get-out-of-the-damn-mage's-mind-I'm-gonna-kill-him's turn!

* * *

I can't remember ever getting this annoyed at someone, and I don't know how much longer in this Hell-hole I can last before I snap. I mean, as soon as I woke up earlier, the devil himself tried to freaking molest me. 

I wonder if I'll lose strength if I kill someone who isn't actually real…

_Poke_

I don't think it's worth it.

_Poke_

I don't know how much strength I'll lose…

_Poke_

Maybe if I ignore him he'll go away?

_Poke_

I'll try glaring in his direction.

_Poke_

I glare harder.

_Poke_

"DAMN-IT, FAI, STOP POKING ME!" I burst out, getting up from the couch, clenching my fists, and storming out of the room.

The image of the Syaoran, who was in the kitchen, stares at me dumbfound.

"What?!" I ask, trying not to rip off the closest moving being.

…which I'm guessing is the image of the mage, who probably followed me.

I have to remember. He's not worth losing my strength.

"You're not chasing Fai-san?" the kid still stares at me.

I quickly decide not to answer him, and just grunt.

He continues staring at me. I wouldn't doubt it if Fai's doing something stupid behind my back and is just waiting for me to turn. So I don't turn, and just stare back at the princess's protector. "You must have actually started liking him, or you are starting to control your temper, Kuro-poo." The boy walks away, much more feminine than I remember him being. I glare at his back, and he shows no reaction.

Damn the wizard for making everyone act like him.

I wouldn't doubt it if he had could even make the princess, who's the only female, and thus should be the most feminine out of the group, act more girly than she is.

But, I guess I AM controlling my temper. After all, it can't be the other choice.

I turn around, still thinking about what Girly-Kid said.

Crap.

I forgot that Dumbass was behind me.

And now for some reason he finds it a good idea to lock-lips with me.

It's no use glaring at his closed eyes, so instead I'll go for a new tactic.

I'll give him something worth thinking about.

I kiss him back, being possessive. He breaks away and stares at me, shocked.

Maybe that'll keep him in silence. He touches his lips, and I walk into the living room and sit back down on the couch.

He walks over and sits down on the couch next to me, still touching his lips. He looks up at me. "I'm sorry for earlier. You must have been very angry to call me by my real name…" he looks away.

I feel a twinge of guilt, before pushing it off. He deserved getting yelled at.

The kid walks in, and with a completely emotionless expression _'F-…Fai-san...L-lets go up to the temple tomorrow.'_ …what the Hell? He didn't say that out-loud! I can suddenly hear the kid now too?

'_Alright, Syaoran-kun. I'm tired, anyway.'_ I hear a yawn, which sounds like it came from the blonde, but the one sitting next to me just looks at Syaoran, dull.

I must be going freaking crazy.

I glare at the blonde sitting next to me, blaming my lack of sanity upon him.

They say insanity is contagious, after all.

'_G-good night, Fai-san.'_ I can almost HEAR him blushing.

Suddenly, the image of the kid shakes his head, and he's back full of emotion. He smiles at the magician and myself before heading out of the room.

"Mage! What did you do to the kid?!" I yell at still-emotionless blonde, hoping he would hear me.

'_What do you mean, Kuro-myuu?'_

"Why does he stuttering so much?! What did you do?!"

I know the twit is smiling.

'_Kuro-daddy cares for his child, does he?'_

I glare at the fake him.

And I'm starting to get the urge to punch the imaginary him, too.

'_Don't worry; he just saw something he shouldn't have. Well, I'm off to bed. Good-night, Kuro-pyon!'_

I think over what he said, and decide its better if I don't know.

Maybe some sleep would be good. Seeing how I got woken up earlier today, I might as well take a nap. I dart to my room and quickly close the door, locking it. I don't want to have to deal with another weird dream… song… thing that the mage is known for having.

Sleep came quicker than it should have…

'_And by the way, Kuro-rin, you're a good kisser.'_

...but not as quick as I wished it had been.

* * *

"_Your cruel device  
Your blood, like ice  
One look, could kill  
My pain, your thrill…"_

I opened my eyes to find the blonde leaning on the bed with his arms crossed, staring at me and smiling.

And singing. I can't forget the freaking singing that's so feminine, that it makes the princess sound manly.

I sigh heavily, my annoyance obviously showing.

Princesses shouldn't be freaking manlier than anything.

"_I wanna love you,  
but I better not touch."_

I glance at the door, and it's still closed and locked. How the fuck did he get in?!

"_I wanna hold you,  
but my senses tell me to stop."_

He came closer to me "They better tell you to stop if they know what's good for you!" I got off the bed and backed away from him.

"_I wanna kiss you,  
but I want it too much."_

"Yea, I noticed." He tackled me to the ground, hugging me tightly. Maybe just one night if I don't resist, he'll go away..?

No, it won't work! If, when I tried that the first time, it didn't work, what makes me think that it'll work a second time?! And, what happens if fucktard, who's now sprawled across me and wrapping his arms around my neck, thinks its okay to do this during the day?

"_I wanna taste you,  
but your lips are venomous poison."_

He uses his grasp around my neck to swoop in for another kiss.

"_You're poison running through my veins!  
You're poison.  
I don't wanna break these chains"_

I really hope when he sings about 'these chains' he's talking about that destiny crap, not actual chains. I stiffen, waiting for him to do something.

I guess I should be partially happy that he's not trying to molest me anymore, or anything.

'_I wanna love you,  
but I better not.'_

…that wasn't the blonde that's leaning on me speaking.

That was…

Damn-it, is he sleep-talking?! Figures, that he'd only do it when there's a chance that the King of Blushes can hear him.

The wannabe-dumbass swoops in and takes another kiss before I get to continue on that thought.

"_Your mouth, so hot.  
Your web, I'm caught."_

He kisses me again, short and sloppy, and I can feel him trying to take dominance, and I can feel one of the hands that were around my neck com

I think this probably is the result of what I did earlier.

I don't like it, or where It's going…

I stand up, unlock the door, and dart out.

But what happens if the mage really does love me?

I'll lay down on the couch in the living room, but I know sleep won't come.

'_I don't wanna break these chains.'_

..but do I?

* * *

**After-Thought Notes**: I'm going on vacation on Friday! So I'm trying to get this up as a present, so you guys wont be left without anything while I'm gone (I'll only be gone for a week, so don't worry). AAAANNNDDD, if you guys post enough reviews, I might just put up ANOTHER chapter before I leave. 

**Note to Zaika-Purr:**I'm sorry I didn't give this to you! I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry! It's just that I was afraid if I waited to give this to you, there'd be too short of a time-span between this chapter and the next chapter.

**Last Note**: Upon the question of the lemon, I've decided three things.  
1. Obviously, the Lemon will not be in this chapter.  
2. The lemon will be made as the last chapter. (it would be kind of weird with Kurogane doing it with a fake person, right?)  
3. The lemon will not be added directly to this fic, but will be posted as a separate-alternative-ending to the fic (so you don't have to read it if you don't want to).


	10. What Happens, Now?

**Chapter 9: What Happens, Now?  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer** – If you don't know that I don't own Tsubasa by now, you are CRAZY. And crazy people make me laugh, so we need to meet sometime. Maybe on Msn or Aim? Screennames for both should be in my profile. 

**Summary** - Kurogane seems to have woken up in a world with Sakura, with doors that lead to places that they least expect, and other doors that lead to disappearing people. But how do you tell the difference between dreams and reality? KuroFai, SyaoSaku  
**Note: Man, I just got back from North Carolina yesterday, so here's the next chapter! Sorry I didn't update before I left, it's just that I was afraid that all the events would have been more rushed than otherwise.**  
**Note: I still love all your reviews. They make me smile like a dork.  
**…I actually think there are no swears in this one. Wow.  
**Fai-san's point of view.**

* * *

I gasp and wake up, trying to catch my breath before thinking about what happened. 

Kurogane kissed the image of me…

But when I tried doing it back, he ran away.

He could start to hear Syaoran, which means that he's starting to-

I hear a voice and I lose my train of thought, and I can no longer remember what happened last night. "Fai-san, it's noon. Are you alright?" he's right outside my closed door. I was afraid I might say or do something in my dreams last night that might end up being voiced into words, so I made sure to close it before I fell asleep.

Although, I'm not quite sure if I did actually did or said anything while I was sleeping.

I blink, not quite sure what to do, and then hurriedly get out of bed. "Yup, I'm fine! Just a little more tired than usual, I guess!"

I rub my eyes again, and I bits and pieces of everything I've forgotten starts to float back into my head.

"Oh." His enthusiasm weakens a slight bit, showing that he knows I'm lying, but least he's not acting all embarrassed like I remember he was last night.

I smiled at the thought of last night. According to my memories, Kuro-chan cares for his 'son' enough to ask me why he was stuttering.

My mind seems to have suddenly woken up, and I can remember more about what happened from last night and yesterday.

I remember kisses, Kuro-pon looking weird at me, a temple, a book, the guy who told Syaoran what BL stands for, and Yuuko. I don't know how they're related.

I can't really recall what's in the book, and its sitting on a table near my bed, so I reached out and grabbed it, flipping it open to a random page.

Oh… right. This is the book Yuuko wanted. It made all the blood rush to Syaoran's face, but at least we got it.

I'm still not-completely awake yet, and so my eyes are staring at the pictures in the book, yet not really looking at it at all.

I blink and my mind focuses.

Oh my god.

I didn't know people could bend _that_ way.

I close the book quickly before my inner self decides to try out that position on/with Kuro-puff.

"Fai-san?" Syaoran knocks on the door again.

I completely forgot about him, but I'm kind of glad he didn't open the door. It would be kind of hard to explain why I'm holding the book like I just had it open. I mean, telling him I forgot was in the book sounds like a horrible excuse, and everything else I can think of telling him either has to do with grossing out Kuro-ki, or ends up with me looking like a pervert.

"Coming, Syaoran-kun!" I yawn, and then get dressed quickly, before I grab the book and head out to the living room.

"Good morning, Fai." I glance at the wall, and realized that Mokona had already called Yuuko before I walked in the room. Syaoran was sitting on the couch, and Mokona was on the table in front of him, waving at me.

"Hi, Fai-san!" It enthusiastically said.

I sat down, clutching the book to me so that Syaoran wouldn't have to see the front of the book and start blushing furiously again, and waved back at Mokona. "Hi, Mokona!" I smile "Good morning. We bought the book you asked us to get." I glanced down to the book, and then at Syaoran.

He's blushing again.

..I hope Sakura's alright. I mean, when I saw the picture, the image of myself tried doing that to Kuro-chu, but what would happen between Sakura and Syaoran?

There's no way he would do what I did…right?

I see her sly smile sneak back onto her face. She knows how much discomfort this book brought to us. "Give it to Mokona, and I'll give you the potion you asked."

I put the book on the table next to Mokona, face down of course, but I'm slightly confused by this whole thing. "Why is the price so low?"

"I have easy access to more of the healing potion, and you have easy access to more of those books. I have barely any connection to the potion, and thus it's not a very prized possession, and you barely have any connection to the book, so it's a fair deal." She was eyeing the book with a personal interest.

Mokona swallowed the book, and in replacement of it, a small bottle with a clear pinkish liquid came out.

Yuuko picked up the book "Ohohohoh! I'll be making my leave now!" She waved us off with a smile. "Bye, Mokona!" The image disappeared.

I stare at the wall for a second, and decide its better to pay no mind to her reaction toward the book.

I stand up and walk toward the door to leave. "Shall we be off, Syaoran-kun?" He blinks a couple times before he actually hears me.

"Right." He stood up from the couch, grabs the potion, and soon, we're back at climbing up to the temple.

'You're awfully quiet, Kuro-chuu.' I state, figuring that talking to him will pass the time quicker, rather than imagining Syaoran as a puppy, like I did last time.

'_Where are you two going?'_ He gruffly replies.

'Up to the temple, to get the feather! You DO want to come out of there, don't you?'

He grunts in response. _'And what book was the Dimension Bitch talking about?'_

I'm not going to answer that… 'Being nosey, are we, Kuro-wanko?'

He sighs and I can hear how aggravated he is.

'_I wouldn't doubt it if it was some perverted book.'_

Eheheh... I'm not even going to say anything to that. Not that I really need to, seeing how he already figured out what the book practically was, and if I lie about it, he'll probably notice.

I climb the rest of the way up to the temple in silence.

I step on the top, shortly after Syaoran, and the people of the temple look weird at us.

What a horrible welcome party.

After a minute of just looking at each other, the eldest came over to us, a grim look on his face. "I told you already. Unless you have a way to heal the youth, we're not handing over the cursed feather!"

Syaoran pulled the potion out of a pocket in his coat. "Yes, we have a potion for just that."

The eldest stared at the liquid inside the small glass bottle. "Why should I trust something that YOU brought? It's probably some sort of poison."

I smiled. "How would we receive the feather if we poisoned people?"

The templist, for lack of any other word to call him, considered my words. "Fine, but give me the potion first."

I was sort of shocked. I didn't think he'd agree as fast as he did.

Syaoran gave him the potion, apparently as surprised as I am. "Follow me." He said, heading inside the temple. He headed up the spiral stairs in the center, with me close behind and Syaoran following in last. The temple around us quickly lost my interest, and I decided to count the steps as a way to waste time.

After one thousand, three hundred, forty two steps, and a beet-red faced Syaoran almost slipping back down the stairs, we reached the top.

There, we found a small alter, with the feather placed on top, inside a glass ball.

The templist turned to us. "You know what you are getting yourself into, by accepting this feather, right?"

I nodded, maybe a little too fast. He gave me a weird look, filled with mistrust, before handing Syaoran the glass ball that contained the feather and leading us back down the stairs.

Syaoran stopped suddenly, his eyes partially wide, with a confused thinking expression on his face, as if he just realized a problem. He starts walking again, but his eyes are almost glued looking down at the staircase as we continue walking.

I hope that whatever he just realized, it's not anything overly negative. Although, I doubt he'd start worrying about anything small, like 'I forgot my pocket-watch in the bookstore yesterday!'

Hmm… I wonder if he has a pocket-watch that I can purposely lose to see if he'll worry about it. Maybe I could give it to the employee to keep it safe.

The guy might get the wrong idea, though. I'm pretty sure he was flirting with me the first time we went in there, and giving him a random watch wouldn't really help me with his infatuation.

And I don't think that telling him that I'm currently having my own love issues with a much stronger, dark haired man that could easily kick his ass would do anything but make me seem insane.

…I'm glad that Kuro-poo can't hear my thoughts.

I glance over to Syaoran, about to ask him about a pocket-watch, anyway, but he apparently has finally decided to tell me what he just realized, and speaks before I can say anything. "How can Sakura-hime absorb the feather if she's in my mind?" He says it in a soft voice, probably meant so that the templist won't hear and become confused.

I glance down at the feather, smile, and shrug it off. "Let's figure that out when we get home."

"Okay." He sounds slightly worried, and I genuinely smile. Little Puppy is worried about Little Kitty getting her memories back.

I glance up, and wonder if Big Puppy worries-

"Fai-san!" Syaoran reaches out, but it's too late.

I miss-stepped and tripped down the stairs. Reaching out, something grabs a hold of my arm, and I open my eyes after a minute of expecting pain.

"…I don't believe it." The templist stared at me, astonished…

…or rather, he stared at the man holding on to my arm.

-----------------------

**Ending Notes**: DUN DUN DUUUNN!!! I haad to put a cliffhanger, or else I would have to write another looong part of the story. Sorry bout that, guys! Oh well, that just means that I'll put up the next chapter sooner!


	11. Words That Don’t Need to be Said

**Chapter 10: Words That Don't Need to be Said.**

**Disclaimer** –The only thing I own is the idea for Dream With Me.  
**Summary** - Kurogane seems to have woken up in a world with Sakura, with doors that lead to places that they least expect, and other doors that lead to disappearing people. What do you prefer, Dreams or Reality? KuroFai, SyaoSaku  
**Note: …Dream With Me is almost over?! That's… not cool. BUT I still feel like writing more!  
****Note: I feel silly. I tried writing a lemon, and it failed. Horribly. So I don't know if I'm gonna give up on the idea or not. I mean, I'm terribly sorry, but I don't want to write something I'll come to regret later.. (my friend's would get disgusted with me if they found my account with a lemon on it)  
Last Note: I didn't give this to my editor, so it might have mistakes in it. I'm sorry if there are!  
**Naughty Naughty Kurogane should stop using such fowl language.  
Mr. Ninja-face's point of view.

* * *

I leaned back against the counter in the kitchen, crossing my arms and pretending like I barely care about the current conversation. 

"It seems that Sakura's magic is causing the feather's magic to neutralize." The witch said, pretty annoyed that we probably took her away from whatever book Dumbass McGee and the kid gave her.

I glance over at the idiot, seeing an unreadable look upon his face. I might have been stuck in the mage's head for a while, but that did nothing to help me understand him.

"Will Sakura come back, too?" The Princess's hero spoke up, glancing away from the contained feather that he has held close to him ever since I... appeared.

I'm still not quite sure how I got in the temple.

"Yes."

I decide that none of my questions will be answered if I don't ask, so I walked up closer to Mokona, to get a better view of that bitch.

"Why am I back before the princess?" I can feel a certain annoying idiot's smile on me.

"What's the matter, Kuro-pon? Did you want to spend more time in my thoughts?"

I ignore him, and continue staring at the witch, waiting for an answer. She smiles at the blonde's comment, and for a moment, I don't doubt that she knows what went on in his head. I cringe at that thought.

"There are two reasons for that. First thing is that Fai needed you. Had your soul, that inhabited his mind, not caught him, he would have fallen down majority of the stairs and gotten damage to the head, resulting in a short concussion that would have left Syaoran in a bad position. Fai's mind knew he was in danger, thus making you automatically know. Your training as a ninja helped greatly, though." She still sounded annoyed, and wanted us to stop talking so she can back to whatever she was doing. "And the second reason is as I stated before; Sakura's power is severely weakening the feather's own, thus making it so you are not as contained, and you could much more easily break out of your… prison, so to speak." She smiled again, and I started to wonder if she somehow was watching the mage and I the whole time in his head.

"I thought that spirits couldn't touch the living…" the kid scratched the back of his head, obviously confused by the whole thing.

"They can't, when they're dead. Kurogane, who was still living, had all the essentials needed to still touch things. The only major differences between being just a soul and fully living, is that spirits are bound to the people whose mind they inhabit, and they are slightly invisible." She looks borderline pissed now, and she's almost glaring at the kid to shut the fuck up, which, of course, he's oblivious to because she's giving him info.

"Will we have to bring Sakura back to her body once her soul comes out of my mind, like we did with Kurogane-san?"

"Yes." The bitch answers, her annoyance bleeding through enough that even Mokona winces. I glance around the room, and I notice the mage staring at me.

I've had enough of his bullshit for a couple weeks, so I walk into the other room.

And I hear the blonde get up and follow me.

I go into the bedroom that I have to share with the mage, sit on the bed, and wait for the blue-eyed fool to walk by. I didn't have to do so for long, before he enters the room, and smiles at me awkwardly before shutting the door behind him.

"Why did you follow me in here?" I ask, or more of demand from him.

"Well, Kuro-wanwan, it's not very fair that you get to see my thoughts, when I can't do the same to you." He smiles slyly.

I glare at the mention of the nickname. "I can guarantee that my thoughts aren't as perverted as yours are. Damnit, were you doing that just to piss me off?"

His mask falters, and my eyes widen in realization. "I'm sorry, Kuro-wanko, but masks and lies don't exist in the mind."

I rolled my eyes and snorted; settling for staring holes into the wall, rather than carve holes into the mage's body with my sword.

I heard some noise, and because of sheer curiosity, I look back at the man. His face is too close to mine for comfort. His smile is obviously back, though, if not bigger. "You ARE a good kisser, though, Kuro-bonbon!"

I bite back a snappy comeback, knowing fully well that if I say 'You know what you're good at? Pissing me off, so get the fuck away from me' would probably do nothing for the better.

Of course, I want to try, anyway, and see if I get lucky enough for him to actually listen. "…don't get any ideas." I glare at him, and he somehow manages to make his smile even bigger.

"What's the matter, Kuro-pyuu? Don't like my dreams?" He puts his hand on my thigh, and I'm not sure if I want to punch him in the face for doing so or pull him closer for being such a slut. He sighs, melodramatically, obviously taking my silence as an answer. "It's so hard to know what ninjas want, nowadays." He falls over my lap, and puts a hand over his forehead.

I was about to stand up, and it would have knocked him off my lap, but he got to act first and he pushed my chest down onto the bed, putting his lips to mine, making sure he got his early point across, before he slightly turned his head and put his mouth to my ear. "You don't need to hide it, Kuro-koi, I know you love me, too. Otherwise you wouldn't have been able to hear Syaoran-kun." I can even HEAR him smirking.

I decide that if he's going to play some stupid game with me, that I should play that way too, and of course, dominate and win. I hear a soft click in the background, but figure that it's probably something small, like the mage's shoe or a belt, hitting the ground.

I roll over and put my hands on both sides of him, so he can't escape. I put my lips close to his, enough to make him start to lean his head forward, trying to capture something I'm not going to let him have. "You know, you're not very subtle when it comes to your feelings.." I whisper, and he slightly glares at me... and it doesn't really look like a glare. It just kind of looks... funny.

I smirk, and decide that I want to try to make him squirm with my words, but before I can react, he says something first.

In a deadpan tone of voice, Fai says "Kuro-yam, you should have locked the door." Unable to see toward the entrance from my current position, I roll back onto the bed, and look at the door, about to ask why we would need a lock when the door is shut, obviously showing that someone is doing something that they would like to be private, or else the door would have been open.

"I-I'm sorry, K-kurog-gane-san, Fai-s-san… I was just w-wanted to let you b-both know that dinner's ready." the kid twiddled his fingers, and Fai and I stood up, walking out.

"It's alright, Syaoran-kun." The magician says, his face showing how completely flustered he is.

* * *

Dinner was eaten in silence, except for a couple of the mage's compliments toward the kid's food, a couple stupid nicknames toward me, and a few excuses about what the kid saw. When it came to go to sleep, I laid down with my back toward Fai's bed. I heard him shuffle over to my bed. "Kuro-moo, can I sleep with you tonight?" I grunted and scooted over a bit, giving him some room. He laid down next to me, snuggling into my back, and as he started to drift off, he said "I couldn't have dreamt this day to have gone better." 

I turned over, wrapping my arms around him, and he snuggled even closer.

* * *

That night, we dreamt of each other, with each other.

* * *

**Ending Notes**: …Poor Yuuko. I'm sorry, I promise not to ever give you BL galaxy, and then pry you away from it. 

Oh, and there's still an epilogue, with SyaoSaku fluff in it, for all you fans (and because I'm kind of stalling with the lemon. I wanna do it, but I'm so nervous! I'm sorry if I back out in the last minute because I'm a coward! –cries-). I can't just leave poor Sakura unconscious… Although, her silly protector did interrupt a precious moment, so it IS very tempting. –glare-


	12. Chapter 10: Lemon Version

**Chapter 10: Lemon Version.****  
**

**Disclaimer** –The only thing I own is the idea for Dream With Me. **  
Summary** - Kurogane seems to have woken up in a world with Sakura, with doors that lead to places that they least expect, and other doors that lead to disappearing people. What do you prefer, Dreams or Reality? KuroFai LEMON, SyaoSaku**  
Note: ****Oh god. ****My first lemon.**** I am so new at ****this,**** don't get mad at me if I did a bad job. I just did what you guys wanted, EVEN IF IT TOOK FOREVER.  
****Note:**** I feel silly for taking so long. Reviews that you people still care make me feel better. If I can manage to get a total of 100 reviews with this (and maybe the epilogue), then I might actually start doing lemons more often.  
**Naughty Naughty Kurogane should stop using such fowl language.  
Mr. Ninja-face's point of view.

**LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER. SKIP IF YOU DON'T LIKE OR WANT. No flames plz? Kthx.**

-----------------------------------------------

I leaned back against the counter in the kitchen, crossing my arms and pretending like I barely care about the current conversation.

"It seems that Sakura's magic is causing the feather's magic to neutralize." The witch said, pretty annoyed that we probably took her away from whatever book Dumbass McGee and the kid gave her.

I glance over at the idiot, seeing an unreadable look upon his face. I might have been stuck in the mage's head for a while, but that did nothing to help me understand him.

"Will Sakura come back, too?" The Princess's hero spoke up, glancing away from the contained feather that he has held close to him ever since I... appeared.

I'm still not quite sure how I got in the temple.

"Yes."

I decide that none of my questions will be answered if I don't ask, so I walked up closer to Mokona, to get a better view of that bitch.

"Why am I back before the princess?" I can feel a certain annoying idiot's smile on me.

"What's the matter, Kuro-pon? Did you want to spend more time in my thoughts?"

I ignore him, and continue staring at the witch, waiting for an answer. She smiles at the blonde's comment, and for a moment, I don't doubt that she knows what went on in his head. I cringe at that thought.

"There are two reasons for that. First thing is that Fai needed you. Had your soul, that inhabited his mind, not caught him, he would have fallen down majority of the stairs and gotten damage to the head, resulting in a short concussion that would have left Syaoran in a bad position. Fai's mind knew he was in danger, thus making you automatically know. Your training as a ninja helped greatly, though." She still sounded annoyed, and wanted us to stop talking so she can back to whatever she was doing. "And the second reason is as I stated before; Sakura's power is severely weakening the feather's own, thus making it so you are not as contained, and you could much more easily break out of your… prison, so to speak." She smiled again, and I started to wonder if she somehow was watching the mage and I the whole time in his head.

"I thought that spirits couldn't touch the living…" the kid scratched the back of his head, obviously confused by the whole thing.

"They can't, when they're dead. Kurogane, who was still living, had all the essentials needed to still touch things. The only major differences between being just a soul and fully living, is that spirits are bound to the people whose mind they inhabit, and they are slightly invisible." She looks borderline pissed now, and she's almost glaring at the kid to shut the fuck up, which, of course, he's oblivious to because she's giving him info.

"Will we have to bring Sakura back to her body once her soul comes out of my mind, like we did with Kurogane-san?"

"Yes." The bitch answers, her annoyance bleeding through enough that even Mokona winces. I glance around the room, and I notice the mage staring at me.

I've had enough of his bullshit for a couple weeks, so I walk into the other room.

And I hear the blonde get up and follow me.

I go into the bedroom that I have to share with the mage, sit on the bed, and wait for the blue-eyed fool to walk by. I didn't have to do so for long, before he enters the room, and smiles at me awkwardly before shutting the door behind him.

"Why did you follow me in here?" I ask, or more of demand from him.

"Well, Kuro-wanwan, it's not very fair that you get to see my thoughts, when I can't do the same to you." He smiles slyly.

I glare at the mention of the nickname. "I can guarantee that my thoughts aren't as perverted as yours are. Damnit, were you doing that just to piss me off?"

His mask falters, and my eyes widen in realization. "I'm sorry, Kuro-wanko, but masks and lies don't exist in the mind."

I rolled my eyes and snorted; settling for staring holes into the wall, rather than carve holes into the mage's body with my sword.

I heard some noise, and because of sheer curiosity, I look back at the man. His face is too close to mine for comfort. His smile is obviously back, though, if not bigger. "You ARE a good kisser, though, Kuro-bonbon!"

I bite back a snappy comeback, knowing fully well that if I say 'You know what you're good at? Pissing me off, so get the fuck away from me' would probably do nothing for the better.

Of course, I want to try, anyway, and see if I get lucky enough for him to actually listen. "…don't get any ideas." I glare at him, and he somehow manages to make his smile even bigger.

"What's the matter, Kuro-pyuu? Don't like my dreams?" He puts his hand on my thigh, and I'm not sure if I want to punch him in the face for doing so or pull him closer for being such a slut. He sighs, melodramatically, obviously taking my silence as an answer. "It's so hard to know what ninjas want, nowadays." He falls over my lap, and puts a hand over his forehead.

I was about to stand up, and it would have knocked him off my lap, but he got to act first and he pushed my chest down onto the bed, putting his lips to mine, making sure he got his early point across, before he slightly turned his head and put his mouth to my ear. "You don't need to hide it, Kuro-koi, I know you love me, too. Otherwise you wouldn't have been able to hear Syaoran-kun." I can even HEAR him smirking.

I decide that if he's going to play some stupid game with me, that I should play that way too, and of course, dominate and win.

I roll over and put my hands on both sides of him, so he can't escape. I put my lips close to his, enough to make him start to lean his head forward, trying to capture something I'm not going to let him have. "You know, you're not very subtle when it comes to your feelings..." I whisper, and he slightly glares at me... and it doesn't really look like a glare. It just looked kind of funny.

I smirk, and quickly decide that I want to try to make him squirm with my words. He, slightly blushing, started to squirm already, probably noticing my intentions.

His attempted glare appeared again, before pushing himself forward enough to capture my lips in a surprise attack.

He wrapped his arms around my neck during the whole thing, pulling me closer. After what seemed like minutes, his grip weakened and he moved back, both of us gasping for air.

This was definitely better than my plan of attacking him with words.

He smiled, but it was different than the rest of the times he did. It wasn't fake, nor was it a playful grin that he always had when he called me goddamned nicknames or whatever with the annoying pork bun. It was… wanting.

It was actually quite hot.

His lust filled smile grew, and I figured it was just because he figured out what I had just realized.

Not because I was blushing. Ninjas don't blush.

Things started to blur after that. Lust took over the better part of me, and I assume that the same happened to the blonde, and quickly all of our clothes were on the floor.

The only thing that slowed the mood down was the mage's comment.

"Hyuu, Kuro-chan is so big!" he seemed to almost meow the words.

Still slightly in a daze, I didn't make any comment, but glared. The blue-eyed fool probably would say that I was blushing or something, but I was not fucking blushing.

Honorable ninjas don't blush. Ever.

Even if the damn blonde says otherwise.

To shut him up, and to get on with what we both knew was going to happen eventually, I kissed him.

After another couple minutes lost to wandering hands and mouths, the mage pushed me back slightly. I took my lips off of their current place on his collarbone, and I took a glance at him.

"K-kuro-tan, I..I want.." He gasped out, as I smirked and didn't let him finish his sentence, and recaptured his lips, and he moaned into it.

"Kuro-k-kin…" He once again tried at words, but I just won't let him have that victory.

Kissing him wasn't working anymore. I'll have to try another technique.

A hand traveled around the frail man's body, searching for sensitive spots.

He shivered as I brought my hands over his inner thigh.

"S-stop teasing!" He whined.

I decided to actually start listening to him, and I placed one of my hands between us, wrapping it around our erections, moving slow as to keep him moaning.

He leaned away from me again, and put a hand around my wrist, attempting to use strength to make me pump faster.

"P-please Kuro-min!" I smirked, kissing him again.

Fai moaned again, but in the background I heard something that I could only recognize as a 'click'. I paid it no mind, figuring that whatever it was, didn't need my attention. I don't really think that the blonde would let me leave, anyway.

I couldn't help but imagine what Fai would do if I left. Oh, God forbid he POUT. I had to smirk at that thought.

The mage must have noticed I was deep in thought. "Um..Kuro-yam…" he glanced away, but I didn't bother to look at what he was looking at.

I glared at him slightly for the nickname while still smirking. I made my hand start to move faster, back and forth, skin against skin. I didn't even pay attention to another 'click' in the background.

"Ah! K-kuro-" I kissed him again, and it must have been too much for him, as he came, already, into my hand. He glanced up at me, catching his breath. "Stubborn. Y-you didn't let me f-finish my sentence." He huffed, using his hand to finish me off as well.

"You would have ruined the mood." I lied down on the bed, next to him.

"Moko-chan..w-what are you going to do with that?" Fai had asked, and as I had said, it ruined the mood.

The full meaning finally settled in my mind, and my eyes widened…

The damn white porkbun was in the room?!

Fuck.

"Hyuu! Yuuko-san will definitely like this!" It bounced off, closing the door with another 'click'.

Damnit! What did the manjuu just do?!

"I tried to tell you, Kuro-puff, but you wouldn't let me talk. Didn't you hear those clicks? The first was from the door, and the second was from Moko-chan's weird camera thing. I think he got it from the bookstore I was at a couple days ago."

I glared at the now-closed door.

Shit. I'll never hear the end of the perverted things from the god-damned witch.

---------------------------

Dinner was eaten in silence, except for a couple of the mage's compliments toward the kid's food, a couple stupid nicknames toward me, and a few 'hyuu!'s from the manjuu. When it came to go to sleep, I laid down with my back toward Fai's bed. I heard him shuffle over to my bed. "Kuro-moo, can I sleep with you tonight?" I grunted and scooted over a bit, giving him some room. He laid down next to me, snuggling into my back, and as he started to drift off, he said "I couldn't have dreamt this day to have gone better."

I turned over, wrapping my arms around him, and he snuggled even closer.

----------------------------

That night, we dreamt of each other, with each other.

--------------------

**Ending Notes**: …I really hate the word erection. It makes me shiver.

Oh, and I'm almost done with the epilogue, too! I wanted to finish them about the same time, but I didn't realize I was taking so long.


	13. Epilogue: A Triumphant Return

**Epilogue: A Triumphant Return **

**Disclaimer** – If I owned Tsubasa, I wouldn't be writing fanfics, and I'd probably be really really fat from eating a lot pocky that I bought with my money.  
**Summary** - Kurogane seems to have woken up in a world with Sakura, with doors that lead to places that they least expect, and other doors that lead to disappearing people. Sakura comes back, but is she or the kid more embarrassed? KuroFai, SyaoSaku  
**Note: Uhh… I'm going to base this off of the NON-yaoi version. For my dearest pure-hearted reader who didn't read the lemon version (I'm sure there must be more of you out there, but oh well), Raveresque-Fantastique. I'm just letting you all know, since I changed things slightly in the lemony version, so you won't get confused. Yea. Syaoran interrupted, not Mokona.  
Second Note: Yes, Fai does get quite creative when it comes to similes and metaphors.****  
**Fai's Point of View.

* * *

I woke up before Kuro-rin, in his arms. I attempted to turn, but he seemed to think something was wrong, and held on to me tighter.

I then tried to wiggle out of his grasp without him waking up, and it seemed that every time I got even relatively close to escaping, he would just pull me back in and hold on tighter.

You know, when he's sleeping, he's not very helpful. I kept on trying everyway I could to get out of his arms, but to no success. I ended up wasting forty-five minutes and a lot of energy with no results.

I, being stuck in his arms, began to slightly pout about being held there.

I waited for about an hour or more before his eyes opened.

"Good morning, Kuro-chan!" I smiled, happy that he finally awoke.

He seemed to notice the pout I previously had, and he released me from his grasp. "How long have you been awake?" he asked, obviously blushing, even though he was attempting not to. He'd say something about how 'ninjas don't blush'.

I lied. "About five minutes? There are no clocks around the bedroom, Kuro-tan, so I can't tell." In truth, I probably had been awake for about two hours. Kuro-yam must have needed his sleep if he slept in THAT late!

He looked at me, and I could tell that he knew that I was lying, but he didn't say anything. I closed my eyes, not really wanting to look at his glare so early in the morning.

As I reopened them, I could tell he was about to ask something I didn't want to answer. So, like usual, I avoided the problem by acting before he did. I quickly kissed him and then darted out of the room. "Breakfast won't make itself, Kuro-pon!"

I ran through the hallway and into the kitchen, where I met Syaoran. He was blushing so much I was afraid his head might explode from all the blood in his head.

"Is something the matter, Syaoran-kun?"

"F-Fai-san! It's just that.. um.." He twiddled his fingers, unsure of how to continue. "the princess woke up this morning." His voice became softer and softer, and I could almost no longer hear him.

My smile grew, though, once I understood what he said. "Oh, did she? I'll go check up on her. Can you start breakfast, Syaoran-kun?"

He stared at me for a minute as if I had asked him if he had a spare wildcat on drugs on him.

Hmm… would Kuro-chan get annoyed if I sent one of those after him? Nah, it would have to be a fluffy not-wildcat on… a pillow... or something. Yea, something cute. If it put up a challenge, Kuro-pon would like it.

Is Kuro-wanko allergic to adorable things? Maybe that's why he's so grumpy. But… wouldn't he be sneezing a lot since he's himself? I bet he'd get really sick if I put him in a puppy outfit! I need to go get one of those. I'll have to go see if there's a Tomoyo in this world that would be able to help me…

"Of course," I added, smirking mischievously "if you aren't used to cooking, I could always ask Sakura-chan to help you."

I knew he wouldn't accept working with Sakura, because if he's blushing like that, something must have happened. Well, more than just last night. If Kuro-tan and I were the reason the kid was blushing so mad, he wouldn't even look at me without turning ten times redder. The kid shook his head "N-no, Fai-san, I'll do it." He darted over to the kitchen and began to work.

Maybe I should send Kurogane to help him and make sure he doesn't set anything on fire…

…Does Kurogane even know how to cook anything more than tea and ramen?

I walked slowly out of the room, curiously watching Syaoran fumble over the ingredients in the kitchen. I wonder if he even knows what he's doing.

Stepping back into the hallway that leads to the bedrooms, I see Kurogane step out of our room. "Kuro-daddy? Can you go make sure Syaoran-kun doesn't burn anything?" I ask innocently.

He raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything, and starts walking toward the kitchen.

I knocked on the princess's door. "Sakura-chan?" I ask, not really sure if she'd be up. She seems to have a knack for sleeping whenever she's needed or wanted.

"F-Fai-san?!" I hear her run to the door, and fumble over the handle, trying to open it.

I wonder if my adopted children need to take speech lessons or something. They both seem to be quite failing in making sentences without stuttering. But, of course, I can kind of understand why Syaoran was so shy, seeing how I am part of the reason.

I wonder if he knows about the birds and the bees, or if I need to go make Kuro-daddy teach him sex education. Out of Syaoran or Kurogane, who would blush more? Oh my, that would be interesting to see, now wouldn't it?

A click of the door opening snaps me out of my thoughts, and I watch as the door gets opened slightly, just enough for her to see me, and vise versa. The green eyed princess stares at me, and I notice how much she's blushing.

"Welcome back to reality, Sakura-chan!" Mokona pops up from behind me, and jumps at the brown haired girl, successfully pushing the door open, and making the girl fall backwards.

I peek behind me, wondering idly where Mokona could have hid until the door was opened.

I bet it was one of Mokona's 108 secret abilities.

I blink and shake my head, trying to get rid of the thoughts. My mind is really drifting today, isn't it?

It doesn't really matter, though. I'm probably just dazed from the drama from last night.

"Sakura-chan!" I walked in the room as soon as she stood back up, hugged her, and closed the door behind me. "How were Syaoran-kun's dreams?" I asked, not quite knowing what kind of response to get out of her.

She blushed harder.

I had a hypothesis about what Syaoran did in his dreams, which probably was nothing like my own, but I could venture a guess, couldn't I? I bet my smile grew again, because now poor Sakura was looking at me like I could borrow her most frilly pair of panties for my own use. Which, to people who don't know what that expression looks like, looks like quite scared with a small dash of amusement. Quite funny to see, to tell you the truth.

She scrunches her lips together, debating whether or not she should tell me what happened.

I guess the side that wanted to tell me won. "Syaoran-kun…" she glanced away and blushed harder "...sang to me."

He sang? Oh, Kuro-chan would have a hissy fit if he knew that his dearest masculine pupil SANG. "..That's all?" Ahh, I should really watch my mouth! I didn't even realize I said that until after her expression changed.

"No…?" the princess looked up at me, as if, once again, unsure of whether or not to tell me what happened. Hmm…

If Sakura can't decide if she should tell me, and is blushing THIS much, I don't think that Syaoran needs a lesson the sex department.

I almost slapped myself for thinking that about dear Sakura and Syaoran. Of course they wouldn't do that! They're just teenagers.

Of course, when I was that young…

"He kissed me." Sakura's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I blinked a couple times, not believing my own ears. Syaoran's not that brave, is he?

But, then again, I was just thinking about sex and Syaoran in the same thought. Those are two things that probably won't be in the same place for another couple decades or so.

"..on the hand." Sakura seems to have a habit of snapping me out of my thoughts, but it can't be helped. This sounds more like what Syaoran would do, though.

"FUCK!" A shout was heard from the kitchen, and Sakura, Mokona, who I forgot was listening in the bedroom, and I all ran to the kitchen.

"I'mreallyreallysorry, Kurogane-san!" We ran into the kitchen to see Syaoran on the ground with a cloth, cleaning up a mess of dough and pickles, and Kurogane, whose front side was COMPLETELY covered in the dough and pickle combination.

I couldn't help but burst out laughing. Kuro-yum glared at me, but it didn't have any effect besides making me topple over in my amusement. Sakura, who just came out of her shocked state, giggled a little as well, before apologizing for it and running to help Syaoran and Kurogane clean up.

After a couple minutes of nonstop laughing, which should have discouraged Kuro-pickle to stop trying to glare at me since it obviously didn't work, and a chase around the house caused by Kuro-dough, who really wanted to 'wipe that smile off my face', I walked over to the counter. "Y-you guys go get yourself cleaned up. I'll make dinner." I was still laughing, and had to use the counter to balance myself.

Sakura looked up from her spot on the ground. "Can I help you, Fai-san?" she asked.

"Sure, Sakura-chan." I smiled, and she gleamed, as she often did whenever she didn't feel useless. I'm just happy that Syaoran isn't offering to help. With anymore help like his, I might need couple fire-extinguishers.

Although, I wonder if I could somehow get Syaoran to cover Kuro-chan with chocolate…

Mmm… chocola-

"Fai-san!" Sakura stood up, looking worried, but her actions were a bit too late. My foot slipped on a bit of the dough that Sakura and Syaoran hadn't cleaned up yet, and I fell, landing in the same pile I had just slipped on.

"Oh my…" I lightly chuckled, finding slight humor in my own misfortune.

Does Kuro-tin have a secret fetish for things covered in food, too?

I'll have to try that with honey.

"Are you alright, Fai-san?" Sakura crawled her way over to me, making sure not to get into the mess herself.

I nodded. "Of course, Sakura-chan." I leaned over, checking myself to see how much of my pants was covered in the dough. …I mostly sat in it. Great.

What would Kuro-yim's reaction be to me walking in with a dough-butt while he's probably still changing?

The princess stared at me, noticing I was not paying much attention. "What's wrong, Fai-san?"

Without really thinking, I answered. "I'm just thinking about Kuro-quin." I didn't add in the part about fetishes and dough-butts, but I'm pretty sure she could make up an idea of what I was thinking that was close enough to the actual thing.

She blushed slightly, glancing away from me. I suppose she's still embarrassed that the dream world acknowledged her love for Syaoran and let her hear things that she wouldn't have been able to hear otherwise, and I'm not helping her overcome that embarrassment.

It's not like I'm much different, though. Does Kuro-click really love me?

"Idiot. You're not getting much done when you're sitting in a pile of gunk." I glance up, and the man of my thoughts is there.

I smile. Didn't the dream world already prove he does?

And in any case, I've still got my dreams if he ever changes his mind.

**END.**

* * *

**Author's Notes**: GAH. BAD FAI. NO ANGST FOR YOU. –scowl-

**Second's Author's Notes:** Thanks for reading my first long fanfic! I actually had this last chapter done since the end of the summer, but I keep thinking it's bad. If it's bad, tell me! I'll try to improve for you guys next time!


End file.
